It Takes Two
by got-lotr
Summary: [PAUSED]One is a cold-hearted person, falling into depression as his younger brother passed away. The other, cheerful and happy, but a different person in her home, sad, and frightened. SetoSernity-Warning-Major Angst.
1. Chapter 1

It Takes Two  
  
Summary: One is a cold-hearted person, falling into depression as his younger brother passed away. The other, cheerful and happy, but a different person in her home, sad, and frightened.  
  
He slammed his fist onto the table. Damn it, he thought, I really don't want to live anymore! He looked out the window, and saw the park. He looked at the children playing on the slides, and swings. He closed his deep blue eyes, he missed his childhood. All his stepfather wanted to do was to make sure that he could run the company. Mokuba had died half a year ago, but there was no use for crying anymore. Even if he could cry, he would not have the tears for it. He opened his eyes, and found himself back into the office. He took his suitcase out, and stuffed some papers in it, not caring if it were crumpled. The only reason why he lived had died 6 months ago.  
  
He trudged home, and when he walked in the mansion, it felt so empty. Mokuba's death had put a hole in his heart-and it was slowly killing him. He missed the warmth that his brother gave him, when he was lonely. And now, he was gone. His eyes watered, and he rubbed them away. He got ready for bed, and slid into the king-sized bed-and stared at the ceiling. The room seemed so empty. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, only to have a nightmare.  
  
Mokuba was on his bed, pale and sickly, eyes fluttering, 'I love you Seto. I always will and always have.' Seto gripped his hand tightly as his brother took his last breath and passed away. He stared at the younger boy, and hugged his lifeless body. Even the top medical doctors couldn't find out what happened to Mokuba. He kissed the younger boy on the forehead as the tears ran from his eyes to his cheeks.  
  
He woke up, with his eyes wide open, and his forehead was sweaty. He looked at his clock-it was 5 AM. May as well get up he thought, my life is still hell the way it is, and I've still got school. 


	2. Chapter 2

It takes Two  
  
Summary: One is a cold-hearted person, falling into depression as his younger brother passed away. The other, cheerful and happy, but a different person in her home, sad and frightened.  
  
She woke up to a cloudy morning, to the happy sounds of chirping. If only I could be that happy, she thought. She got up, and dressed for school. As she went to the kitchen, she could hear the faint smell of alcohol, and loud snores. She saw her father, asleep on the sofa, with some alcoholic drink in his hands. She blinked, opened the door and left the home. Her brother had ran away from home, at the age of 16. He had had enough. She hadn't had contact with him in years. She missed her brother. Her brother was always there to protect her when her father was drunk. He was abusive, and her brother had the bruises to show it. Now, she was left alone. She was afraid to bring her friends to her house, because she didn't want them to see the state of her dad. She arrived at school, with a sad expression on her face. As she saw her friends waiting for her, she put on a smile and waved at them. She always did. It was like a mask she put on everyday. It was routine. What could she do?  
  
School ended too early for her. Much too early. It was a Friday, and she didn't want to face her father, who would be awake by now. As she said good- bye to her friends, her happy, cheerful smile turned into a sad expression. As she pushed open the door to her house, she realized her father wasn't in the house. That's unusual, she said to herself. Usually he goes out at night. She shook of the idea and walked into her room, and sat down to write her homework. As she finished, she took a shower, and flopped down onto her bed, after locking her door.  
  
Her father wasn't there in the morning. He usually was, drunk, sleeping on the sofa. How could someone has such a pathetic life? she asked herself. She sat down at the table, and started reading a library book. After some time, the door opened, and her father walked in, and grabbed her by the hair. She winced, and dropped the book. Her father was home, yet again, drunk.  
  
A/N: How was that? Please Read and Review! Sorry about the short chapters- I've school, and well homework. I'm so sorry-I'll try to update as soon as I can. 


	3. Chapter 3

It Takes Two  
  
Summary: One is a cold-hearted person, falling into depression as his younger brother passed away. The other, cheerful and happy, but a different person in her home, sad, and frightened.  
  
'What the fuck are you doing bitch?' He slurred the words. He had been out the entire night, and just got home.  
  
'R-r-r-eading' she stammered.  
  
'You don't need reading. Go out and play with the gals at the bar. That's what's good for you.' He told her.  
  
'But-' she started. She never got to finish her sentence. Her father smacked her across her cheek. She looked at him, fear waving in her eyes, and the tears started again. On one side of her cheek, there was a red imprint of where he had hit her. Silently she prayed that it wouldn't become a bruise. She opened her mouth to speak again, only that her father pushed her against the wall, choking her. He held her there so tightly that she could barely breathe. She struggled against his hands, trying her best to free herself. Her punches got weaker-and weaker, and weaker. She felt as though all the life was going out of her, and then the hand went away. She took deep breaths of air silently. She felt his eyes pierce her as she went to pick up her book. He stomped on her hand. She tried to free her hand, but he only stepped on it harder.  
  
'What kinda shit is this?' he asked, as he picked it up, freeing her hand.  
  
She pulled back her hand, which throbbed, and on her hand was a shoe imprint. She looked up at her father, who pulled the book apart and ripped it up into a million pieces.  
  
'Dad! That was a-' She saw the hand coming, and she threw her hands up to protect herself. His hands slapped her hands, and she winced.  
  
'Try to hide will you? Take this for medicine.' He bellowed while slipping his belt off.  
  
'No!' she cried. She remembered the last time she had been given a whipping.  
  
He did not respond. He raised his hand, and his belt landed directly on her thighs. She screamed in pain as her father's hand went up and down-up and down for some period of time. When he finished her legs had welts all over it. Her father, satisfied, walked back to his sofa and fell asleep on it. She tried to stand, but her legs just wouldn't hold her. She sank back into the corner, and burst into tears.  
  
Seto walked home from school, practically ignoring the limousine that was tailing him. The driver finally gave up, and drove back to Kaiba Corp. Seto dragged his feet, and instead of his normal, cold expression, you could see the sadness lying within his eyes. He stopped at Evergreen Park, the last area he had been with Mokuba. He entered the haven and walked through it. He looked at the sycamore trees and he heard the crunching of the orange, and yellow leaves underneath his feet. He sat down on a bench, and sat there, staring off into space. He closed his eyes, and remembered Mokuba, playing with his friends, on the swings, and monkey-bars and of such.  
  
Limping, Serenity walked at snail pace to her room. She opened the closet, and took out a suitcase. It lay there waiting for her for a long time. She opened it, and prepared to leave.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry for those who wanted me to put Isis, however, I may not have told you, but I do not change my pairings. I'm sorry. As for those who reviewed-thank you very much! I really appreciated it. 


	4. Chapter 4

She finally got packed, and limped out of the house, making the mistake of wearing shorts. She went to the Park, and walked down the path, the same path Seto took. Seto got up from his seat, looking at the sky. He started to walk slowly down the path, and they crashed. Seto looked down, and Serenity looked up.  
  
'I'm-sorry,' she said.  
  
He looked down at her, and saw her eyes red. There was something different about her eyes.  
  
'Uh, it's ok.' He told her.  
  
She went past him, and sat on the same seats Seto had sat on. She put her hands in her face and started to weep. Seto walked back and handed her some tissue, and sat next to her. She refused to take the tissue and swatted away his hand, 'I don't need your help.'  
  
He refused to move his hand, 'Just take it.'  
  
She looked at him, and reluctantly started to use it to wipe her eyes. As Seto looked at her, he noticed odd bruises of sizes and shapes. He looked back at her and said, 'What happened.'  
  
'Nothing!' she told him.  
  
'Stop lying, there are some things that you can't hide, even with clothes.'  
  
She looked back at him, fearful. 'How would you know?'  
  
'The look in your eyes. You were abused. I can tell.' He looked off, staring into space.  
  
'How-how do you know?'  
  
'Because I was like you once too.' He replied her, not even looking at her.  
  
'You-you-were-abused?'  
  
'Yes, by my father, Gonzoro (not sure if that's spelt right) Kaiba.'  
  
'Wait-you're Seto Kaiba'  
  
'That would be me.' He replied sourly, 'And I wish I never were.'  
  
'Tell me about it.'  
  
He turned back and looked at her in her eyes. She could see great sadness engraved in his eyes. 'Many years ago, when I was a child, I had parents, a loving mother and father. I had a little brother, Mokuba. My mother died giving birth to him. Since then, I always cared for Mokuba, since my father had to go to work. When I was about 7 or 8 years old, I was told that my father died in a freak accident. Mokuba and I were forced to go to an orphanage, just out of town. Many people wanted to adopt me for my intelligence. I refused, because I had promised my father that if he were not to be on earth anymore, I would take care of him. Turns out that Gonzoro would only adopt us, if I won him at a game of chess. I were to lose, he would only take me. I won, and it got myself into a horrible position.' He stopped and stared at the trees again.  
  
'What position?'  
  
He looked back and said, 'He was abusive. I have a scar on my arm to prove it.' He said, and lifted back a scar on his forearm. 'I somehow killed him. I pushed him out of a window.' As she gasped, he continued, 'But-now I have no reason to live for.'  
  
'What was your reason?'  
  
'My brother, he-he-passed away,' he finally choked out the words. 


	5. Chapter 5

The tears continued streaming down his cheeks as he turned away. Serenity, feeling bad for him decided to ask him how. 'How did he die?'  
  
'I don't know. Even the top medical doctors didn't know. He was my only reason for living.'  
  
'The only?'  
  
'The only.'  
  
'If that were the only reason for living, then you should have been dead by now-like me.'  
  
He turned back to look at her. Giving her a questionable look in her eyes.  
  
'I can also tell that you not only have scars in your heart-you have a hole, and you don't know how to close it.'  
  
'How did you know that?'  
  
'Same with you, I can see it in your eyes. A wound so deep like that is worse than a physical. A physical wound will remain there, but with each passing day, it will grow fainter and fainter. But a mental wound, like the ones you have-will stay there forever. It will not go away, nor will you forget it.'  
  
He lowered his gaze to Serenity, 'You know, I've never actually had someone know me like you.'  
  
'Neither have I,' she said slowly.  
  
There was a rustle of sycamore leaves as the two looked at each other. She shivered as a cool wind tickled her legs.  
  
'Oh, um, sorry, um,' he started as he took off his trench-coat and gave it to her.  
  
She blushed as she took it, 'Uh, thanks.'  
  
'No problem.' Now wait a second he thought, this isn't like you! Now what the heck are you thinking now?  
  
'I guess I'd better get going now. It was nice to meet you.' She told him.  
  
She struggled to her sore legs, and she just barely lifted the suitcase off the ground. Seto took it from her hand, and stood right next to her.  
  
'Where are you going to go?' he asked, gently.  
  
'I-I-I don't know.' She finally said.  
  
He questioned her with his eyes again.  
  
'I-ran away.'  
  
'Oh,' he said thoughtfully and turned to face her and started to say, 'Well, you,' A strong gust of wind blew nearly blew Serenity off her feet, and she stumbled toward Seto, who steadied her. He blushed.  
  
'Um, sorry,' she told him.  
  
'Uh-it's ok.'  
  
'Now-what were you going to say?'  
  
'Well, um, you could stay with me for the time being if you wanted to.' He said, and looked away, blushing.  
  
She turned to look at him, eyes glossy, 'Really?' 


	6. Chapter 6

He nodded, and said, 'I would enjoy the company.'  
  
She hugged him as muffed a, 'Thank You,' and started crying tears of happiness into his shirt.  
  
'Please! Don't cry, you're going to get my clothes wet!'  
  
They both laughed, and Serenity wiped her eyes. 'You're right!'  
  
He hadn't laughed in ages. Not since Mokuba died. The last person who had melted his exterior. The reason that he had lived for. Was there another reason? He thought to himself.  
  
'Well let's go!' he heard himself speak. He shook his head slightly and cleared his mind. He picked up her suit case, and held Serenity up, as support, in another arm, so they could reach a faster pace.  
  
As they reached the mansion, Serenity stared in awe.  
  
'Please don't look at it like that. My step-father left it to me, along with the company.' He told her. 'That's the reason why it looks so lonely. There's no one but me who lives in there.'  
  
'Not anymore!' she told him.  
  
They entered the building and Seto gave her a tour of the huge mansion. She choose the room next to him, and Seto dropped off the luggage there. It was late. Serenity declared that she was going to take a shower, and so she walked into the room. Seto nodded his reply and walked into his room, and sat on the bed.  
  
The sky darkened, and the clouds turned gray. Small raindrops in different sizes and shapes beat the earthen floor outdoors, Seto noticed. He shook off the thought about raindrops and started to think about Serenity. It felt as though a heavy burden came off of him when he had first met her, in the park that afternoon. Just at the thought of her name made his heart beat faster and faster. The outer layer of hard, solid ice-was melting. Wait a minute Seto, You, you can't be-falling in love with her would you? Seto thought to himself. You'd promised yourself that'd you'd never love again after Mokuba died. You promised!  
  
Serenity finished taking a shower and walked back to room. Damn, that shower felt good, she commented to herself. That felt really good. Her thoughts turned to Seto. His deep blue eyes, and the dark brown hair. A crack of thunder gave her a start. Damn it! I just hate thunderstorms!  
  
A/N: Sorry about how long it took for me to update-I was at a friend's house. ^^;; Forgive me! Please go to read my friend's story-it's called War In Time-by Magicians of the Yami. She would appreciate the reviews. Thank you! 


	7. Chapter 7

Both laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. Serenity just hated thunderstorms. Actually, she was scared of them. Silly, she knew, but she just couldn't help herself. A crack of lighting flared outside her window. Second later, a crack of thunder scared her. The wind started to howl. She hopped out of bed, Damn it, she thought, What is it with me and thunderstorms? And just the time to. Right in front of Seto? Wait-What am I thinking? She asked as she slid back into bed.  
  
Meanwhile Seto laid in bed, watching the window. Man she is sure pretty, he thought, wait What the hell am I thinking about? Me falling in love? Dude, Seto! I thought we talked about this already! He mentally screamed at himself. Another flash of white light streaked across the sky. Moments later the loudest crack of thunder yet boomed.  
  
Aww shit. She thought. She hopped out of bed, and opened the door.  
  
Seto couldn't sleep. How the hell was he to sleep with all the noise?  
  
A knock sounded on the door, 'Seto?' the sweet voice of Serenity asked.  
  
Seto sat bolt upright, and smoothed his bed covers so that she wouldn't look at him as 'messy.'  
  
'Coming,' he told her.  
  
As he opened the door, he said, 'What are you doing at this hour?'  
  
Damn, he feels so comforting, she thought to himself. Just like Joey was. Oh SHIT. What the hell am I thinking again?  
  
'I-I-I can't sleep.' She finally said.  
  
'Neither can I.' He told her. He gestured for her to come inside.  
  
She went inside and sat on the bed.  
  
'Tell me about your family.' Seto said, looking very nervous.  
  
'Well, I used to have a happy family. My mother, and father, and an older brother. One day, it was raining, and-there was a thunderstorm outside. I was 7. Lighting stuck my-mother, and-she passed away.' She blinked back tears as she continued, 'Soon after that, my father lost his job. He was at home all the time, and ended up as an alcoholic. My brother, he left at the age of 16,' she told him.  
  
'Where is your brother?' Seto asked.  
  
'I-I-don't know.' She answered.  
  
'Do you know his name?'  
  
'Yes, I do, his name's Joseph Wheeler.' She replied.  
  
He took out a laptop and entered Kaiba-Corp's system.  
  
'what are you doing?'  
  
'Well, I can probably find him with the company's program.' He told her.  
  
'Ok, I'll get something to drink.'  
  
'Fine with me.'  
  
After a few minute of typing, he found it, and Serenity went back into his room.  
  
'Is this your brother?'  
  
'It is.'  
  
'Why don't you read the report about him? Perhaps it might make you happier.'  
  
As she read the report, she dropped the glass of water, which shattered, the water spilling on the floor, her hand at her open mouth.  
  
'What is it?' he asked, concerned.  
  
She pointed at the report. 'He-he's-he's'  
  
He took the laptop from her, and read the report.  
  
Joseph Wheeler had died-from an unknown cause. 


	8. Chapter 8

She burst into tears. This was the worst letdown of her life. She grabbed onto the Seto, which startled him, and started to cry. Seto shocked, decided not to complain. He hugged her as he had done with Mokuba so many times. Serenity just wept, making Seto's shirt wet.  
  
The thunderstorm outside raged on, throwing fierce winds, tossing tree branches. Bolts of lighting flashed out creating a spark in front of the dark gray clouds. Everyone was indoors, hoping for the storm to end. But at the Kaiba Mansion, Seto was holding on to Serenity, trying to comfort her as much as he could. But it was no use, crying just couldn't make Joseph Wheeler open his eyes and live again. Crying only made a person feel better- sometimes that is.  
  
Seto held Serenity close, rocking her gently side from side. She cried herself to sleep that night. Seto was still up when she feel asleep and moved her gently, as he propped himself up on the wall.  
  
Morning came-and Serenity opened her eyes, head on Seto's chest. Seto was snoring lightly, and Serenity got up to go to her room, and stopped, when she heard another crack of thunder. 'It's nicer being with him,' she decided. She picked up the shards of glass on the floor, and threw them into the waste paper basket. Her eyes fell back to laptop-with the profile still on the screen. She blinked back tears, and turned off the laptop. He was dead. There was nothing that she could do about it.  
  
Seto woke up, to the boom of thunder. 'Are you ok?' he asked gently.  
  
She looked up, her eyes were red, 'I'll-I'll be fine.' She told him stubbornly.  
  
He blinked, amazed at how strong Serenity was at emotions.  
  
'Well, then, um, today's Friday, I guess you have school. Your friends don't know about this do they?'  
  
'They don't. Of Course they don't. If they did, they'd think I'm a wreak.'  
  
'Then they wouldn't be your friends. Would they?' he asked gently.  
  
She turned around to look at him. 'Would they be my friends?' she questioned.  
  
'They wouldn't. Those are the friends who judge you by your looks or how popular you are or of such.'  
  
'If you were my friend, would you?'  
  
'I wouldn't, because we've been through the same things.'  
  
Without notice, Serenity wrapped her arms around Seto, who had never really been hugged before by anyone-excluding his family. (biological mother, father and brother)  
  
'I love you Seto,' was all she said. 


	9. Chapter 9

The words struck such an impact on Seto. Never had someone said something so sincere to him. Usually a girl would pretend to love him, so that they could be famous or something. He'd actually fallen in love with one of them, and one day, that girl broke his heart. But Serenity was different; she used a tone that the other girls had never used. A sincere tone. A tone that couldn't be faked. The hole in his heart-was finally healing. And here the girl of his dreams was crying-on his chest and he didn't know how to make her feel better. However, he had his instincts. He wrapped his strong arms around her shoulders.  
  
'I love you too,' he whispered in her ear. His eyes felt moist as he put his face on Serenity's shoulder. 'I love you too,' he repeated.  
  
The day passed, and Serenity didn't go to school. Seto made a phone call to the school, pretending that Serenity was ill, and could not go to school.  
  
The hours flew by as Seto stayed at Serenity's side. Finally, she had gotten over the fact that he was dead. Serenity did not go to school for a week-during that time-her injuries healed-and she could be another a normal girl again. It was Sunday, and the two had nothing to do. Really, Seto, was at her school as well, and had been absent. He could just use the excuse that he had gone for a business meeting that happened all the time. Seto had gone to Kaiba Corp for more information on Joey Wheeler. They told him he had been cremated, a year ago.  
  
'The ashes,' he questioned, 'Where are the ashes?'  
  
'I-I-I don't know sir.'  
  
'Where are the ashes,' he questioned again.  
  
'I-I-I don't know!'  
  
'Then who does?'  
  
After a long discussion, he was told that the ashes had been thrown into the ocean.  
  
'And why did you do that?'  
  
'Well, there was no known family member!'  
  
'You Lie. His Father and Sister are still living.'  
  
'They are?'  
  
'Yes there was you fool, another fatal mistake and I will personally fire you.' With that he turned around and got back into his limousine, in which Serenity was waiting for him.  
  
'By the looks of your expression, I can tell that there is no good news.'  
  
'That you can say. They cremated him a year ago, and the ashes are now in the ocean. Damnit.'  
  
'Seto, it's ok, it's ok, we can just let him have a marker stand, so that people can remember him.'  
  
'Still.'  
  
'It's ok,' She turned to look at him, and gave him a hug, 'I'm already really thankful for what you've done.'  
  
'But-,'  
  
'It's ok, I couldn't ask for more.' She smiled ruefully as she ruffled his hair. 


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so sorry about how long and how SHORT this chapter is. School has been very demanding, so I have little time to my self. Not to mention I had a writer's block lately. Im very sorry. Oh, by the way, 9/29 to Friday, I will not have access to my computer. I am very sorry about that. Please forgive me.  
  
Thunder boomed, a yellow flash streaked across the sky, creating a contrast to the dark gray clouds. Serenity shivered closer to Seto, who had one arm around her shoulder. She felt cold, and very odd, rather tired. Seto felt her shiver and puller her closer into him, embracing her. He wrapped his over arm around her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled, and put her head on his chest, and breathed in, and letting the air out with a sigh. She closed her eyes, and started to sleep.  
  
To Seto, she looks like an angel when she sleeps. He would do anything just to see her smile. She was putting the 'child' part of him back again. He smiled, and carried her gently into her room and set her gently on the bed, and covered her with a blanket. He kissed her gently on the lips, as he closed the door.  
  
'Sweet Dreams Dear One,' he quietly said.  
  
The morning peeked through Serenity's bed room. The clouds had parted, and the sun shined through the curtains. However, Serenity had a tearing headache, and she felt really cold. She moaned as she fought her way to stand up, only to collapse on the floor, unable to get up. A thud sounded as Seto turned on his computer. He got up and decided to find out what happened. As he slowly opened the door, he saw Serenity on the floor, on her side. He rushed to her side, and picked her up, and felt for a pulse. When he finally found a pulse, he let out half a sigh, partly some relief. He carried her back to her bed, and felt her forehead.  
  
"Damn! She's got a fever! No wonder!" he thought. He turned to phone a doctor, since he wasn't sure what to do. He had a immune system that was so protective, he hardly got sick. And when he was sick, he was well in a day or two. Serenity definitely was weaker than he was, so he decided to call the doctor.  
  
"I still don't understand!" the doctor complained. "A little fever like this shouldn't cause someone to be so sick they can't walk!"  
  
Seto said nothing and nodded his head.  
  
"Unless.there's something-MORE serious."  
  
--END-  
  
Ok, peeps, I'm sorry. I probably won't updated until 2 weeks later or so. Reason:  
  
Tomorrow: Math Test Thursday: Vocabulary Test Friday: Music Test. I have Green Club duties, and I have to go help my friend plan for Halloween. (A bit early, but we must get started) Saturday: '' Sunday: I am going to watch the Italian Job with my friends. Monday-Friday: I will be at FULONG, somewhere else, camping with the rest of the 8th grade. Saturday: Thinking up of an idea.  
  
I give you my sincerest apologies. But please do understand that I have a writer's block, not to mention homework. Thank you!  
  
-Puppyfriendship  
  
R+R!! 


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
Hello All, this is Puppyfriendship. Thank you for reading. I'm sorry about the slow updates lately. This past week, I have been so busy with tests I barely have time to write. The teachers at Taipei American school have been cramming tests and quizzes all into one week. Yes, even though we are 11, 12, 13 year old kids in middle school. My week has been like the following. On Monday, I had a huge science test, and a Spanish Exam. On Wednesday I had my math test. On Thursday, I had a 60 word vocabulary test. On Friday, I had my math quiz and a cello test. With all of this mixed, there was basically no way for me to do my work. This has happened because starting from Monday, I will not be in the city. Until Friday around 6:30 pm, I will not be home.  
  
Camp Taiwan is a school sponsored activity, where everyone participates, and everyone goes. However, this means leaving home, so I will NOT be able to update or write. Not to mention Halloween is coming up, and My friends and I are at a attempt of creating a Haunted House-Theme Ancient Egypt, to scare little kids. (Review any ideas please) Not only that, since I am a cello player, I have chamber music in addition to my Concert Orchestra. This means I will not be home on Saturday. I'm sorry. Please forgive me.  
  
The Author's Note for all stories in progress will be the same.  
  
Thank You for reading.  
  
[..Conzie..]  
  
P. S. I would appreciate anyone who would review a one shot ficcy about Serenity. It's called Sad Operation. Well it's kinda lame, but please read it anyways. I don't mind flames. 


End file.
